


Pomme Pompage

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Apples, Autumn, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: An autumn tradition
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pomme Pompage

The small bucket was filled with cold water and brightly colored apples. People took turns attempting to take one using only their teeth, laughing as water was splashed around, some succeeding while others found themselves unable to get a good grip on the fruit.

“I bet you could do it,” Lefou said, nudging Stanley with his elbow gently as the two watched Tom’s attempt.

“And what about you?” Stanley countered with a smile.

Lefou waved a dismissive hand in the air. “Easily!” he said.

“Oh?” Stanley asked with a smile. They turned to look down at their lover, tilting their head just so. “Can you prove that?” they asked.

Lefou smiled, nodding his head as Tom finally gave up, throwing his hands up in the air. “Watch me!” With that, Lefou went to the bucket, working on undoing his hair ribbon. Once undone, he looked over at Stanley and winked at them before tying the ribbon over his eyes.

“Show off!” Stanley shouted. They watched as Lefou got down onto his knees and their mind briefly went somewhere dirty before Lefou dunked his head into the water.

The other partygoers watched as Lefou blindly bobbed for apples. For a brief moment his entire head was submerged and Stanley frowned in concern at the amount of time it was taking for him to come back up.

Stanley was just about to place a hand on Lefou’s back to see if he was okay when he suddenly came back up, a large apple clenched between his teeth. Lefou laughed as he took off the blindfold, holding his apple up in triumph. “You see?” he teased before taking a bite from it.

“Such a wonderful lover you are!” Stanley snorted, snatching the apple from him to take a bite from it.

“I provide only the finest apples for my love!” Stanley pressed a kiss to his temple and Lefou blushed.


End file.
